Monster
by kibahina4ever
Summary: As I got closer I realized the person on their knees as my father, blood was streaming down his face. The person above him takes out a knife from their pocket and the only thing I see before it comes down is a long thick claw.plz read and review kibahina


Hi I'm Leah I hope you'll enjoy my fanfic :)

Disclaimer: I own Naruto............ in my dreams

**Promise by Terry Moore**

I promise you tomorrow

I promise you the moon

I promise no more sorrow

As if promises come true

Chapter #1 Promises

*Prelude*

Hinata's P.O.V. Dream

I was in a long dark corridor it stretched on and on seemingly endless. Behind the walls I heard screams and cries for mercy. Scared I begin to run down the corridor with the screams and pleas for mercy still ringing in my ears. I see the end of this godforsaken tunnel and I let out a sigh of relief and begin to smile, knowing that this horrible dream will soon be coming to an end.

As I get closer I'm horrified to see two figures in the way of my freedom, one of then was on their knees while the other was standing above him or her. As I got closer I realized the person on their knees as my father, blood was streaming down his face. The person above him takes out a knife from their pocket and the only thing I see before it comes down is a long thick claw.

I woke up screaming uncontrollably and tears were streaming down my face, I'm shaking like a leaf in autumn unable to stop myself. Neji and Father crash through the door followed by hordes of servants, looking for an intruder of some sort; they survey the room seeing no one but me. Neji swoops towards me comforting me and trying to calm me down so I'll stop my hysterics.

Once I've calmed down enough to think rationally neji asks why I was screaming and I tell them my dream they're shocked to say the least, my fathers face goes pale when I mention the clawed hand. "Relax Daughter it was only a dream" Hiashi said patting at the space just below my feet rumpling the blankets. "Everything will be all right I promise" My father says as he exits my room.

Normal P.O.V.

"Shit" Hiashi mumbles as he stormed down the hallway, the servants scatter out of his way deeply unsettled to see their leader so angry. 'If Hinata's dream means what I think it means I'd better tell the council it's time to ready our troops. At long last the Inuzuka's have come straight from hell to kill us all' Hiashi thought opening the screen to the Council who were wakened by the sound of the servants rushing about. "Why is everyone up at 4 in the bloody morning!!" Councilor Riku demanded, "Somebody better be dead or else they will be!"

Hiashi filled them in as to what was going on, when they got to the part where hinata saw the long thick claws Councilor Aidan let out a low mournful wail while everyone else jerked upward their seats. "So we are to meet a bloody end because you couldn't keep your promise to them?" Councilor Aiden asked "We warned you not to make a deal with a demon to better our eyes in exchange for Hinata's hand in marriage to the Queen of Hell's only son Kiba the destroyer! (Sorry to interrupt but I have to laugh at kiba's title lol sorry plz continue) She was only 5 moths old when you sealed the deal, how are you going to explain to her that you set her up to marry a demon!"

"I...I don't know how I'm going to tell her I was hoping they would forget... I know I know why the heck would they do that? But I never really intended to actually marry her to that godforsaken demon and I swear I will die before Hinata ever crosses the alter! She looks so much like her mother now that I would rather die trying to stop this then losing her again!" Hiashi declared

"Well why the hell did you marry her off in the first place!" Councilor Riku asked

"I was young, Misako was still alive, and Hinata was disgustingly weak, I believed that in time she would understand what an honor it was to be a sacrifice for all Hyuugas but I never told her and even though I was harsh, mean, and too demanding no matter how nasty I'd get she'd always smile at me with no hint of hate or anger just pure love. I understand now that Hinata is not the type of person to hate someone else for doing something to her instead she is the type to embrace that person no matter how many times they push her away. She is the angel of the Hyuuga clan the one person who feels, she is the heart of this clan and we cannot give her up!"

"We, the Council accept that we cannot lose Hinata while she is a good fighter, not nearly as good as most but adequate, she excels in healing and as you said she is the heart of this clan so we will aid you in the battle." Councilor Riku said "But I believe you should tell Hinata about her engagement, you should have told her when she was younger now that she is 17 she will be angry at you for hiding it so long, but you have earned whatever punishment she gives you." At that Councilor Riku laughed "That will be quite the sight to see, Hinata with her hands on her hips, her eyes burning in anger as you plead on your knees for mercy." The entire Council burst into laughter at the statement as Hiashi's face lit up like a Christmas tree at Christmas.

Meanwhile back in Hinata's room

"Hinata everything will be all right I promise, it was just a dream, even your dad promised that it would be all right." Neji said trying to calm Hinata down " I know I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is brewing." Hinata replied mopping up her tears with her sleeves "As if I would let anyone hurt you." Neji said ruffling her hair playfully "thanks oniichan" Hinata said smiling as she gave her cousin a hug. "I think that it's time for you to go to sleep, you can barely keep your eye's open." Neji ordered tucking her in "Goodnight dear cousin sweet dreams." Neji said giving her a kiss on the forehead. On the way out her blew out the candles, and closed the door blanketing the room in complete darkness as Hinata slowly drifted to sleep.

**BOOM!!!!**

The explosion shook the house destroying the left side of it not to mention waking up every single person in the household. Hinata's eyes flew open mere seconds after the explosion sent rocks flying. She bolted out of bed reaching her door at the same time Neji did crashing headfirst into... well his head. After a low string of curses escaped both their mouths (much to Neji's surprise) "Are you alright Hinata?" "Fine and you Neji" "I'm okay follow me we have to hurry!" Neji said as he ran down the hall Hinata close behind.

Hinata's P.O.V.

Everything was happening just like in the dream; I could hear the people who had been in the left side of the building moaning in pain, their screams echoing in my ear as we ran down the hall to the Council room where my father was stationed. My heart accelerated as a single chilling thought slid into place 'No I would not let my dream come true no matter what!' I thought as we reached the screen door. After wrenching it open I saw Hiashi alive and well with the others of the Council devising a plan on how to attack the enemy. He looked up and saw Neji and me in the doorway, getting up he told Neji that him and me had to talk. About what though? About the enemy? What was there to talk about?

Normal P.O.V.

Neji watched Hinata's face turn from confusion, to disbelief, to hurt, to anger, then back to hurt. 'What on earth could they be talking about?' Neji wondered pondering Hinata's facial expressions.

Suddenly Neji saw Hinata's eyes roll back and her body go limp, he ran to catch her only to have his job stolen from him as Hiashi caught her and laid her gently on the floor. "What on earth did you tell her?" Neji asked silently demanding an answer. "I'll tell you too because you deserve to know."

After Hiashi finished telling Neji about Hinata's engagement Neji had only one question to ask him "How could you? Trading your own daughter for power, is low but marrying her to a demon! No wonder she fainted! You could've killed her with that bit of information!" Neji exclaimed "It wouldn't and won't kill her she's to strong for that, but I am extremely sorry for my thoughtless actions please tell Hinata that because I will not be able to redeem myself to her in person." "You're not seriously going to fight them are you?" "Yes I am please take Hinata to the hidden storage room behind the book shelves in the library and keep her safe, hurry now the enemy shouldn't be far off they're coming to kill us and take her. Don't come out till you can't hear or see anyone or anything around you then come out. Goodbye Daughter." Hiashis said giving Hinata a kiss lightly on her forehead.

Neji bowed to Hiashi for the last time bent down and swooped Hinata up in his arms and fled the room like a bat outta hell. Running as fast as he could he ran to the library went over to the bookshelf full of 'Hokage Illustrated' pulled out the second to last one and triggered the mechanism, as the painting slowly pulled off to one side. Once the way was clear he picked up Hinata once again from where he had deposited her and settled her comfortably inside. Then he triggered the mechanism again as he hopped in. The last sound to reach his ears was "They're hereEEEEE. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" before he faded into unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chappie #1 what did you think? Plz send me a review suggestions are welcome :)

Btw what do you think of the poem I tried to incorporate it with the promises Neji and Hiashi

made to Hinata because those promises aren't going to come true, 'cause everything is not gonna be all right

Lol oh also tell me what you'd like to have the rest of the Naruto characters be because:

Tenten is a?

Sakura is a?

Ino is a sucumbulus (she's always trying to seduce everyone with her good looks so it fits)

Temari is a?

Kurenai is a?

Anko is a Minx (lol I just thought it fit her character nicely)

Naruto is a fox demon (lol got that one nailed ;)

Sasuke is an incubus (well duh all that charisma has to be put to a good use)

Lee is a? (Nobody knows what lee is normally either lol)

Neji is human lol

Kiba is a werewolf

Shino is a?

Hinata is a human

Kankurou is a? (Pervert)

Gaara is a raccoon demon (also got that one nailed)

Gai is? (Same as lee just with thinner eyebrows)

Kakashi is a?

Lol as you can see I need your help lol so send me your ideas :)


End file.
